


Do I Wanna Know?

by Truthwritaslies



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr Challenge Fic that got way out of hand. </p>
<p>Prompt:<br/>00Q: Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is also the title of the song by Arctic Monkeys, which is inspiration for this fic. I own no instantly recognizable characters in this fic and I make no profit off it.

There is a beautiful person in bed behind James, as there always seems to be on these missions, and Ambrose is as beautiful and broken as all the rest.

James cannot know this but when he wakes Ambrose will see James sitting at the window, blowing cigarette smoke into the cool night air and he will think the moon-lit vision as romantic as anything in an artists portfolio. It is only that fragile loveliness that will cause him to hesitate as he pulls the small pistol from the bedside drawer, a hesitation that will cost him the element of surprise and allow James to escape.

As lovely as he is though, and by as narrow a margin as he comes to killing James, Ambrose is not the focus of James’ thoughts as he stares unseeing at the trees beyond the glass. Instead his mind is focused on thoughts of another in his bed singular both in aspect and in nights he had allowed James to take liberties with him.

It’s a simple enough thing to escape once the Ambrose is disarmed and secured to the bed. Gallantly, James covers him with a blanket before he leaves. Ambrose’ll probably be dead before James finishes his mission: killed by an employer James would once have tried to convince him to leave. 

James radios in somewhere between his escape from the hotel and his blowing up the villain’s lair and a voice that lives as much in his head as in his ears comes on the line, cool and vaguely disapproving all at once. The competence that voice is infamous for will have James following it to the ends of the earth and back before sending him home with nothing more than a seemingly amused “good work 007″ and a flight itinerary. 

When James gets back to base, back to MI6, there is the inevitable debriefs and medical and so many other things that needs must, but the only thing that drags him there from his flight rather than the next morning after a restless sleep is the need to see the man he can’t help remembering, can’t help dreaming about. 

He stands outside Q-Branch and wonders why he bothers. Then James squares his shoulders and saunters inside, to all appearances insouciant, and drops the mangled remains of his equipment and whatever important bit of tech he’s retrieved this time on Q’s desk like a cat with a dead rodent. Q presses his lips together in a moue of disappointment before they slip into their usual verbal sparring. 

When he turns to leave, James will pretend not to see the techies exchanging money or wonder what the bets are about.


End file.
